A pacemaker's main purpose is to analyze the function of the heart's electrical system and to keep the electrical system operating properly. A pacemaker can prevent the cardiac problems associated with slow heart rhythms (e.g., congestive heart failure, fainting, death, etc.). Pacemakers are necessary because, while there are many medications that prevent the heart from operating too quickly, there are only a few medications that can make the heart operate more quickly. Pacemakers have become a reliable means of helping people live longer and improve their lifestyles despite having a slow heart rhythm.
An automatic internal cardioverter defibrillator (“AICD”) is an electronic device that is implanted in a pocket formed in the chest wall that senses the heart's rhythm and can deliver a powerful shock to the heart. The AICD automatically detects certain arrhythmias (e.g., ventricular fibrillation, ventricular tachycardia, atrial fibrillation, etc.) and delivers a shock to the heart to terminate the arrhythmia.
Both pacemakers and AICDs provide artificial stimulation for the management of rhythm and/or improved heart function. Both pacemakers and AICDs include electronic circuitry that stores information about the heart as it monitors the heart rhythm and delivers therapy. Caregivers can review this stored information by using a programmer or interrogator that communicates with the pacemaker or AICD through the skin. Caregivers are able to review the heart's rhythms, arrhythmia episodes, and device operation over a period of time with the programmer or interrogator.
Conventionally, caregivers review the implant data gathered by the programmer or interrogator independently of other cardiac data available for the patient.